


The Bee Movie

by indimitable



Series: Dr. Freckles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/pseuds/indimitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizzle: what the fuck guys<br/>Elizzle: the bee movie???<br/>Elizzle: seriously guys<br/>Ham: Sorry<br/>Elizzle: ...<br/>Elizzle: that’s all ur gonna say??<br/>Johnathon: i tried to stop him<br/>Ham: No, you didn’t<br/>Johnathon: shh im trying not 2 get murdered u should try it sometime</p><p>Angie is 4, Philip is 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee Movie

When Eliza picked the kids up from John and Alex’s house in the morning, she expected several things. She expected the usual neediness for hugs and kisses, the usual slew of stories of the shenanigans they got up to with Dad and Papa, and the usual “we missed you and Mama!”

What she did not expect, however, was Angie’s question. “Have you seen the Bee Movie, Mommy?” The five-year-old asked from the backseat. Philip, who had been bouncing up and down beside her while re-counting the story of John’s most recent doctoral adventure, trailed off mid-sentence and fixed his eyes on Eliza’s in the rearview mirror.

“Th-the Bee Movie?” Eliza stuttered out, trying to keep the steering wheel steady in her shock. She and Alex had created a movies-to-never-watch-with-the-kids list as soon as they were old enough to understand movies. It had mostly consisted of R-rated movies, or the occasional PG-13 movie they disliked, but they’d also added things like Shrek. And the Bee Movie.

When Eliza was in middle school, she’d had a sleepover with Angelica, Peggy, and Martha Manning, who Angelica had been dating at the time. They’d braided each other’s hair, painted each other’s nails, and at the end of the night, they’d bickered over which movie to put on. Peggy, exasperated beyond belief, had put on the Bee Movie, and promptly sat on the remote. In the morning, Mrs. Schuyler had come downstairs. Angelica and Martha had fallen asleep together in the bathtub, Peggy was scrolling through Angelica’s tumblr, and Eliza was still sitting in front of the television, staring blankly into space.

“The Bee Movie,” Angie repeated happily, unaware of her mother’s internal pain. “We watched it with Daddy and Papa last night! It has a bee named Barry, and he falls in love with a lady named Vanessa, and they sue the human race!”

“Daddy says he likes it because he wants to sue the human race too,” Philip chimed in. “But Papa doesn’t like the Bee Movie.”

“Papa’s just being silly,” Angie giggled. “It’s funny!”

“It’s weird,” Philip counteracted his sister. “A human and a bee can’t fit together! It’s about the birds and the bees, not the humans and the bees!”

“What are the birds and the bees?” Angie asked curiously. 

“Where did you hear about the birds and the bees, honey?” Eliza asked, trying not to freak out. Which crisis should she handle first? Her children being exposed to the Bee Movie, or her son being given the sex talk without her permission?

“A kid in my class told me about it!” Philip said excitedly. “They said that birds and bees are friends and they have babies together.” Eliza breathed a sigh of relief that that was all he’d been told. 

“Did Aunt Angelica’s baby come from a bird or a bee?” Angie asked, confused. Eliza pulled into the driveway, almost regretting agreeing to go into work today. Poor Maria was going to get to deal with the aftermath of the kids seeing the Bee Movie.

“Oh look, there’s Mama!” Eliza cheered, simply deciding not to answer Angie’s question. She really didn’t want that to lead to more questions.

Luckily, the kids were still young enough to be distracted easily. “Mama!” They cried in unison, waving as Maria jogged towards the car.

“Hi, babe,” Eliza grinned, hopping out of the car to peck her girlfriend on the cheek. “They watched the Bee Movie last night,” she whispered dramatically into Maria’s ear.

“The Bee Movie?” Maria frowned, reaching around Eliza to unbuckle Angie from her carseat. “John let them watch that?” 

“Apparently,” Eliza shrugged as Philip dashed around the car and launched himself into Maria’s arms. “Anyways, I have to get to the school. Are you okay with them until I get home tonight?” Maria nodded, and Eliza leaned in to kiss her and each of the kids before getting back into the car.

Once she reached the school, she sat in the car for a minute to text Alex and John.

Group chat: parentals  
Elizzle: what the fuck guys  
Elizzle: the bee movie???  
Elizzle: seriously guys  
Ham: Sorry  
Elizzle: ...  
Elizzle: that’s all ur gonna say??  
Johnathon: i tried to stop him  
Ham: No, you didn’t  
Johnathon: shh im trying not 2 get murdered u should try it sometime  
Ham: Nah.  
Elizzle: i hate both of u  
Elizzle: i nearly had to give them the birds and bees talk  
M.GAYnolds: u LEFT ME WITH THEM  
M.GAYNolds: they will NOT stop taLKING ABOUT IT  
M.GAYnolds: save me  
Ham: Sorry!  
M.GAYnolds: >:(


End file.
